X-Men Origins: Wolverine
X-Men Origins: Wolverine is a film based on the fictional Marvel Comics character Wolverine, realeased on May 1, 2009. The film is directed by Gavin Hood and stars Hugh Jackman as the title character. It is a prequel to the X-Men film trilogy, focusing on the mutant Wolverine and Team X, before his skeleton was bonded with the indestructible metal adamantium. It is set seventeen years before X-Men and will focus on Wolverine's violent past, and his early encounters with William Stryker. The Weapon X program and his interactions with other mutants will be explored, including his complex relationship with Sabretooth / Victor Creed. Cast *Hugh Jackman as Logan / Wolverine: *Troy Sivan as young Logan. *Liev Schreiber as Victor Creed / Sabretooth *Lynn Collins as Kayla Silverfox *Danny Huston as William Stryker *Daniel Henney as David North / Agent Zero *Will.i.am as John Wraith *Taylor Kitsch as Remy LeBeau / Gambit *Dominic Monaghan as Chris Bradley *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson / Deadpool *Scott Adkins as Weapon XI *Kevin Durand as Frederick J. Dukes / The Blob *Tahyna Tozzi as Emma Frost Sequel(s) Hood speculated that there could be a sequel, which may be set in Japan. Such a location was the subject of Claremont and Miller's series, which was not in the first film as Jackman felt “what we need to do is establish who Logan is and find out how he became Wolverine". A Deadpool spin-off is coming out too, but the release date is not known. Ryan Reynolds is possibly returning as Deadpool. Plot Wolverine is a Spin-Off Movie which shows Logan's past - before he joined the X-Men. The film is set in 1983 (17 years before the first X-Men film). It shows him and Sabretooth being step-brothers, after an incident where he discovers his bone claws. It shows him and Sabretooth taking part in the American Civil War, World Wars I & II, and Vietnam, before they are recruited to William Stryker's special Team X. But after a mission, Wolverine quits after he is disgusted with the team's actions, only to find out six years later (after Team X broke up) that after he has settled down with a woman in the remote Canada rockies, someone is hunting down their team. He realises too late it is Sabretooth who kills the woman he loves. He chases after him and gets in a fight with him, which Creed wins. Stryker then approaches Logan and offers to cover his skeleton in Adamantium (a very powerful metal compound that Stryker had created using a meteor fragment), telling Wolverine he will give him the tools to defeat Sabretooth. The procedure succeeds, but Logan overhears Stryker saying they will erase his memory. With this, he runs from the testing facility, where he takes cover in a home of two old farmers. But they are later killed by Agent Zero as Stryker is attempting to kill him. Wolverine takes down Zero and destroys his helicopter, looking for his old friend John Wraith (also a former Team X member who quit a few months later after Wolverine left), asking where Sabretooth is. Wraith says Fred Dukes (another former Team X member), aka The Blob, may know, and after Wolverine fights him, he finds out that a mutant named Remy LeBeau escaped from an island that Stryker is using to experiment on mutants. He and John Wraith, who wanted to come with him, finds Sabertooth in Las Vegas and with the metal in his bones he is able to defeat Victor, but fails to save John Wraith, who was just killed by Sabretooth. Sabertooth runs away and Logan eventually gets to the Island with Remy LeBeau, aka Gambit. On the Island he finds out his lover, Kayla Silverfox, is still alive and she was in league with Stryker the whole time. He also finds out she is a mutant and her power is telehypnosis (the power of persuasion). Then he leaves angrily but hears her scream and comes back to fight Sabretooth. He defeats him but instead of killing him, knocks him out. He then finds out that Kayla was forced to trick him - Stryker had her sister hostage at the island. Wolverine then frees all the mutants being held prisoner, including Kayla's sister. Stryker, meanwhile, activates Weapon XI (another former Team X member who was experimented on), aka Deadpool, who has the powers of healing, laser-blasting and teleportation because of the mutant experiments, and tells it to kill Wolverine. Wolverine then tells Kayla to get the mutants off the island, while he distracts Deadpool. The mutants are fired upon, but Cyclops, one of the rescued mutants, takes care of the people shooting. Then Professor Xavier (a mutant psychic) leads the mutants out using his mind - Kayla stays behind because she is wounded by a bullet. After a brief fight in the warehouse, Wolverine climbs up one of the Reactor Pylons just before Sabretooth recovers and arrives to save him. Then him and Sabretooth fight back to back to defeat Deadpool, which they achieve by cutting his head off. Sabretooth then leaves, and wounded Kayla crawls towards Wolverine. As Wolverine is heading off into the sunset with Silverfox, Stryker shoots him with an adamantium bullet in the brain which affects and erases his memory. Silverfox, using her power of telehypnosis, tells Stryker to "walk until your feet bleed...and then keep walking." She dies of the gunshot wound and Wolverine regains consciousness, gets up, then doesn't remember anything, and runs from the Island. Sabretooth is also never seen again in the movie after he helped Wolverine and jumped down from the Reactor Pylon after Weapon XI/Deadpool was defeated. However, Professor Xavier leads the rescued mutants, using his powers, to his private jet, offering them to join him at his home, and becoming the first mutants at his new mutant school, despite Wolverine, their rescuer, not knowing this. In the end, after the Credits, Stryker gets arrested for the murder of an army general he commited earlier. During all this, also after the Credits, Weapon XI/Deadpool heals in the Reactor Pylon and grabs his head . . . . Plot Holes and Goofs *If the Adamantium was supposed to cover his whole skeleton, wouldn't Wolverine's teeth be covered with Adamantium? *How come when Gambit escaped the Island and hid in a casino, Stryker couldn't find him but it only took Wolverine less than a day? *Why did Agent Zero shoot the two farmers and lure Wolverine out of the barn, then blow up the barn, when he could have blown up the barn in the first place when all three were in there? *Why couldn't the mutants that Stryker captured escape out of their cells? Emma Frost's skin can turn to diamond (which can cut through almost anything) and Scott Summers/Cyclops has his laser. There are also a dozen more mutants there, and at least one of them could also escape. The only mutant who escaped was Gambit (he can make objects explode). *Wouldn't the army notice Wolverine and Sabertooth could heal after so many wars? So how come they tried to execute them at the start? *Wouldn't the army notice Wolverine and Sabertooth could heal after so many wars? So couldn't they just use Wolverine and Sabertooth to attack everybody in all the wars without risking their own lives? *Why couldn't Cyclops use his laser to escape Stryker's base on the Island when he and the rest of the rescued mutants (and Wolverine's wife) were trying to find the way out? *'Referring to X-Men (2000):' In X-Men (2000), wouldn't the mutants that Wolverine rescued recognize him (Scott Summers/Cyclops doesn't count because he was blindfolded)? They were the first mutants in Xavier's School for Mutants but it was set only 17 years before X-Men (2000) so they would have been at the mansion when Wolverine first arrived. *'Referring to X2 (2003):' If Stryker got arrested after the credits, how come in X2 (2003) he was an army general? *If Wolverine was a veteran in every single war since the Civil War, wouldn't he be able to tell that his wife wasn't really dead? He also has super-sense from his mutant powers so he would be able to detect the heartbeat (even if it's slow) and the fake blood. *'Referring to X2 (2003):' Stryker's operation room and Adamatium tub is different to the one that is supposed to be the same in X2(2003). *'Referring to X2 (2003):' Brian Cox Stryker(X2, 2003) looks a lot different to Danny Huston Stryker(X-Men Origins: Wolverine, 2009), even if he is supposed to be 17 years older from X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) to X2 (2003). *How did Professor not know about Wolverine rescuing the mutants (wouldn't the mutants tell him? Or wouldn't have sensed Wolverine's presence using his powers?)? If he did he would have got Wolverine to follow him or he would have recognised or thought he was familiar? *In the part where Wolverine is escaping after he got the Adamantium and he cut an "X" in an door using his claws, wouldn't the four squares in the middle of the "X" fall off? They were floating in the air for a second and didn't show it falling down. ---- ----